Carnets de Voyage
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: Série d'OS et autres petites histoires dans l'Univers de Saint Seiya écrits au cours de mes voyages...Attention, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, ext, pairings multiples, les thèmes sont des défis qu'on m'a lancé XD ( du coups, si vous avez des idées de défis, vous aussi, n'hésitez pas ) Chapitre 1: Fiesta chez les asgardiens XD
1. Chapter 1

_Mon Dieu !_

_Oh pardon, c'est pas beau...Bon, bah coucou tout les monde ! Ça faisait longtemps, non ? ^^_

_Je m'excuse d'avance, j'ai un gros blocage sur une de mes fics donc pour l'instant, les suites les plus importantes vont me faire le plaisir de rester sur mon ordi ( enfin...C'est elles qui veulent pas se bouger ! Méchantes!)_

_Bref, pour vous faire patienter, voilà un premier mini-OS sur les Asgardiens, écrit il y a déjà un moment...Je dédit ce bestiaux à mon grand-père ( aux deux, celui que j'ai jamais connu et celui qui est partis Y'a pas longtemps). Le thème m'a été imposé par ma cinglée de meilleure amie, à savoir « fiesta chez les Asgardiens »! De quoi faire quant on est en vacances et qu'on a oublié l'ordinateur, non ?_

_Du coup, j'espère que ce truc n'est pas un concentré de bêtises, et je vous laisse à votre lecture..._

_Sinon, ...Bah oui, bien sur, c'est moi qui ait inventer Saint Seiya ! Si si, je vous assure...Comment ça, c'est pas moi ! C'est qui, alors ? Bah c'est le gentil monsieur...Beuh, la vie est injuste !_

_**Fàilte **_

(bienvenue)

* * *

Ils sont tous là.

Siegfried, le premier parmi tous, le dragon. Près à sacrifier sa vie pour elle, et même à la trahir, si cela peut servir à protéger ceux en qui le premier combattant d'Asgard tient. Celui en qui beaucoup croient, elle comprise, mais dont le cœur, jamais, ne lui appartiendra. Il se tient droit, observant la foule qui danse, pour fêter leurs retour, et le cœur d'Hilda se serre, tandis qu'il lui rend son sourire.

Elle l'a aimé, pendant un temps...Lui aussi. Mais cet amour a failli le détruire, l'a détruit, brisant par là les illusions de sentiments qu'il avait a l'égard de la princesse. Maintenant, ils ne sont plus qu'amis, et cette situation, même si le cœur de Hilda se serre souvent en contemplant les yeux clairs de son guerrier, leurs convient beaucoup mieux, il faut le dire.

Hagen est là , lui aussi. Blottis contre Freya, sa très chère petite sœur. A la fois austère et brûlant, posant sur l'Univers un regard apaisé, tandis que s'envolent au loin les vestiges de sa jalousie d'autrefois. Un enfant devenu Homme... Elle espère qu'il saura rendre sa petite sœur heureuse, surtout qu'à présent, Hyoga et lui s'entendent de plus en plus, le Cygne ayant réussi à faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il ne partagerait rien de plus avec la petite étoile du Nord qu'une solide amitié.

Hagen a grandit, oui...Et pourtant, il ne cesse de rire comme un enfant aux plaisanteries que sa petite sœur lui glisse à l'oreille, en compagnie d'autres mots, d'autres phrases, toutes aussi douces, légères comme des oiseaux, et pourtant lourdes de sens. Ce langage, que seuls deux amoureux peuvent comprendre.

Derrière eux, Fenril, le loup d'Asgard, contemple d 'un air détaché tout ce remue-ménage, un énorme loup gris à moitié avachi sur le sol du palais, à ses pieds. La bête ferait presque peur à la princesse, mais elle sait qu'en présence du guerrier, ce loup, et tout ceux de sa meute, se font chiots en mal d'amour ( l'un d'entre eux est d'ailleurs entrain de couvrir sa longue robe de poils, gémissant, quémandant des caresses, sous le regard hilare d'Alberiech et celui, horrifié, de sa pauvre servante ). Elle a appris à les aimer, ces loups...Et à faire confiance à Fenril, par la même occasion.

Mime, lui, s'est retranché dans un coin, caressant distraitement les cordes de sa Harpe, en une mélodie éphémère et délicate, fragile comme du cristal. Cher Mime...Il parle peu, en comparaison d'un Thor ou d'un Hagen, et pourtant...Quant il parle, on l'écoute. C'est de loin, à ses yeux, le plus sage de ses soldats, connaissant la valeur de l'amitié, de l'amour...Et de la trahison.

Et quant on parle de Thor...Le rire du guerrier vient de raisonner joyeusement au milieu des discussions, tandis qu'Alberiech et lui se chamaillent allègrement sur une question existentielle, celle de savoir qui d'eux deux pourra finir la dernière tranche de gâteau ( attention, pas n'importe quel gâteau : à la pomme, parfumé avec de la vanilles et de la menthe, la spécialité du cuisinier ! ), buvant tout deux des litres entiers de vin et de bière, si bien qu'elle se demande comme ils tiennent tout deux encore debout. Depuis leurs retour, ces deux-là se sont rapprochés, le plus grand devenu rapidement le meilleur ami et le plus grand supporter du rouquin auprès des autres, moins prompts que lui à pardonner, et surtout auprès de Siegfried...

C'est du passé, maintenant...Même si tout semble si fragile.

Hilda se souvient comme si c'était hier de la réaction de Fenril et de Mime quant, pour la première fois, quelqu'un a eu l'idée de leurs demander leurs avis sur la question. Le premier a haussé les épaules, avec l'air de s'en moquer complètement, se mettant à suivre du regard une mouche bourdonnante, tandis que l'autre, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, a balancé sa Harpe sur l'intrigant avant de l'abreuver, lui, puis Siegfried et Thor, d'injures plutôt grossières et parfaitement incongrues.

Tout ça pour dire qu'ils s'en fichaient...Vraiment, les guerriers d'Asgard ne font pas dans la dentelles. Et quant on parle de ses soldats, où sont donc les jumeaux ?

- Oyez, Oyez, braves gens ! Faites place au meilleur des combattants d'Asgard et à son fidèle camarade, accessoirement frangin !

Quant on parle du loup...

Syd et Bud. La plus improbable des relations, il faut le dire. Après les combats, après sa guérison, Bud a demandé à Hilda de le laisser partir, loin, très loin d'Asgard, où il estimait ne pas avoir sa place, après son échec. Et pendant quelques temps, personnes n'a plus entendu parler de lui, ni même prononcé son nom.

Hilda se souvient encore de la frayeur et de la colère aveuglante de Syd, à leurs résurrection, quant le guerrier divin s'est rendu compte de l'absence de son frère, à ses cotés. Pour Hilda, à cette époque, et malgré tout ce que le jumeau caché avait accompli, Bud n'était pas un guerrier divin, non...Rien qu'une copie probablement morte. Et morte pour le meilleur.

C'est Syd qui a manqué de détruire, à lui tout seul, la moitié du Palais, avant d'être arrêté par Siegfried et Hagen, qui lui a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Car Bud est bien loin de n'être qu'un numéro deux, un simple clone, à ses yeux... C'est aussi lui qui a passé presque une année loin du Royaume, à la recherche de ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître, et encore lui qui l'a ramené, presque de force et sale et amaigri, jusqu'en Asgard, avec un regard glacial à la princesse, la défiant de renvoyer Bud, une nouvelle fois.

Et ce qui a le plus surpris la princesse, c'est le soutien des autres, chacun faisant un effort pour accueillir ce nouveau petit frère, malgré la fureur à peine contenue d'Hilda envers Syd, et sa décision d'ignorer complètement Bud, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

Elle-même, elle a fini par l'accepter, pourtant...

Au début c'est vrai, le jumeau a eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer aux bêtises de Thor et d'Alberiech, aux railleries de Hagen et aux silences de Fenril. Mais peu à peu, il s'est ouvert, dévoilant une personnalité à milles lieux de son voyou de frère.

Calme et serein, presque aussi silencieux qu'un Fenril et aussi intelligent que Siegfried, sinon plus, Bud a très vite trouvé sa place parmi eux tous, tempérant les élans de son frère, celui-ci rattrapant peu à peu le temps perdu à grand renfort de blagues douteuses et de mauvais coups de plus ou moins bon goût dans lesquels, trop souvent, Bud se retrouve entraînés malgré lui.

Les tresses blondes de Freya s'en souviennent encore...

* * *

Justement, leurs arrivés n'est pas passée inaperçue. Tandis que Syd, Bud sur ses talons, s'en va déposer deux choppes de bière remplies à craquer sur une table, un peu en retrait, Thor laisse échapper un rire joyeux, leurs faisant de grands gestes auquel Syd répond par un clin d'œil, tandis que Bud se contente d'un sourire.

Du haut de son trône, Hilda observe Siegfried lever les yeux vers le ciel, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, presque paternel, tandis qu'Hagen éclate de rire, et que la petite Freya leurs tire la langue. Fenril marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble bizarrement à « plutôt au pire des imbéciles... », avant de soupirer bruyamment, faisant sursauter Mime qui lui jette un regard furibond.

Ce sont des frères.

Cette pensée ne quitte absolument pas la princesse tandis que Syd s'emploie à flirter avec Freya, sous le regard railleur de Hagen qui ne lâche pas la petite princesse, toujours blottie contre lui, tandis que Bud s'en va rejoindre Fenril, celui-ci l'accueillant d'un simple hochement de tête,avant que les deux soldats ne se lançant dans une discussion à voix basse, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sur quoi ? Bonne question...Bud et Fenril ont plus de points en commun que beaucoup des siens...Leurs amitié, c'est par ailleurs une chose que leurs résurrection lui a offerte, et chaque rires échangés lui passe lentement du baume sur le cœur.

- Princesse ! Venez donc danser avec nous !

Danser ? Qu'est-ce que...Par Odin, qu'est-ce que ces deux idiots sont encore entrain de fabriquer ?!

Hilda éclate de rire. Il faut avouer que le spectacle qu'elle a à présent devant elle en vaut la peine !

Alberiech et Syd viennent, respectivement, d'enlacer Mime et Siegfried, , les deux malheureux ayant pris une étonnante couleur rouge écarlate et aussi raides que des piquets, avant de se mettre à gesticuler au son de la musique en une parodie de danse, tout en chantant en rythme, Thor battant la mesure en frappant sur la table, faisant d'ailleurs sursauter Fenril qui lui lance un regard glacial.

- Princesse ! Princesse ! Princesse !

- Je vous remercie de la proposition, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas très douée en danse...Demandez donc à ma sœur, si vous voulez.

- Et alors ? ! Euh, désolé...! Allez, Hilda...Euh, votre altesse ! Faites-ça pour nous !Ce soir, on fait la fête !

- Oh, Hilda...Dit, fait donc ça pour moi, s'il te plaît, grande sœur.

Et la princesse d'Asgard éclate une nouvelle fois de rire, avant de saisir la main que lui tend Thor, et valsant, valsant, jusqu'au lever du jour...

* * *

_« Regretter le passé, c'est courir après le vent » ( proverbe russe)_

* * *

_Bon, voilou^^ Gros délire avec les asgardiens, je sais, c'est tordu XD._

_Oui, Bud est vivant à la fin de Saint Seiya, je sais, c'est bizarre...Je suis partie du principe qu'Ikki a cru à sa mort mais qu'en réalité il était vivant (Oui, tordu, je sais ^^ Pourquoi ? Bah...A vous de me le dire ^^') J'aime beaucoup sa relation avec Syd, qui pour moi est un peu le petit frère du groupe, donc un peu ( beaucoup^^) gamin. C'est mes préférés avec mon Siegfried chéri qui ( vous l'aurez remarquer) ne vas pas, mais alors pas du tout avec Hilda ! ( Non mais...)_

_Ah Siegfried...C'est presque un Seiya, mais franchement amélioré XD. Bon bah du coup me suis lâchée XD ( ça fait du bien après le stress pour le permis!) donc en espérant n'avoir choquée personnes, mes amis, à vos reviews ! XD ( maintenant que j'ai du temps, je vous posterais quelques OS en plus, tient...En attendant que mon cerveau ait fini son blocage sur mes autres suites...)_

_Allez, bises générales, mes excuses à ceux qui sont actuellement entrain de détruire leurs murs à coups de tête après avoir lu cette...Chose et à la revoyure!^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey^^ Ca fait longtemps, non ?_

_Aux lecteurs de Aimer et oublier, déjà , je suis sincèrement désolée. Le Chapitre suivant est en court de réalisation, mais j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à cause de mon ordinateur ( qui boude Internet) et des soucis familiaux divers...Bref, j'arrête de me faire plaindre, et je vous présente cette bestiole, écrit sur un thème proposé par ma meilleure amie, sur le Thème « visite nocturne au Sanctuaire »...Non, pas de Yaoi dans ce chapitre!^^ Juste un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et qui, je trouve, est peu utilisé parmi les ors ( hormis pour me le coller avec Marine et en faire une espèce de crétin adolescent ) : Aiolia...Oui, mon pauvre vieux, c'est toi ma nouvelle victime^^ ! _

_Plus sérieusement, j'ai choisi ce personne pour pas mal de raison, entre autre le fait qu'il a clairement grandit trop vite et sans réelles attaches avec les autres ors. Je voulait donc faire un texte qui les...lient un peu tous, et puis j'ai fait ce truc, en plein trekking en Turquie ( et après un bon gros orage qu'on a passé en short et en T-shirt^^...) Je conseille le coin à tout les auteurs en mal d'inspiration, ça aide !_

_Bon, vous commencer à connaître la chanson, je ne suis pas la propriétaire légitime de Saint Seiya ( non, ça c'est Papi^^) et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, donc...En même temps, il y a deux mois, voir plus, c'était pas non plus les miens ^^ Oui, je sais, je me la ferme^^_

_Sérieusement, les gens, ça m'avait manquer d'écrire sur mes chevaliers d'Amour!^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture et milles bisouilles ! Et si vous avez des envies, n'hésitez pas^^_

_**Zexy D Heart** : Salut, Miss^^ Bon bah sur ce coup là, c'est pas les divins, mais ne t'inquiète pas, que ce sois sur eux ou les marinas, j'ai une foule de petites histoires que je te posterais avec plaisir^^_

_Ah, Alberiech...Rien que pour avoir collé la pâtée à Marine et autres bestioles, je l'aime^^ J'adore Mime aussi meme si j'ai plus de mal à cerner le personnage, et puis Fenril...Sans commentaires^^_

_Siegfried et Hilda...Non. Juste non, c'est pas possible, c'est encore plus cliché que Seiya et Saori! Siegfried est personnellement mon choupinou d'amour adoré, donc attend toi à le retrouver, et pas plus tard que bientôt.^^ Du coup, je te remercie pour ta gentille reviews, qui m'a fait plaisir, tu t'en doute, et puis si tu a une idée, une envie ( ma meilleure amie derrière moi dit « un fantasme caché^^ »),n'hésite pas^^ Bisouilles et bonne lecture^^_

**Mi Hermano **

( mon frère)

D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, Aiolia, chevalier du lion, a toujours cru en quelque chose...

Tout petit, déjà, il a cru en Aioros, son grand-frère. C'était le premier sourire qu'il a vu lorsqu'il est né, le premier mot qu'il a prononcé ( Enfin « prononcé »... Baragouiné, c'est franchement plus juste) et le premier maître à l'avoir entraîné, avant même son apprentissage de chevalier d'or.

Oui, Aioros a été son univers. Et bien après, il est parti, il est mort, et est devenu un traître, une erreur dont le nom était plus que tabou. Alors, même si une part de lui est resté ce gosse aux yeux écarquillés, celui qui n'a jamais cesser de croire en son grand-frère, Aiolia, longtemps, a souhaité son retour, non pas pour le serrer contre lui en pleurant, comme si souvent le lui a répété le gang des deux cinglés du Sanctuaire, mais pour le tuer de ses mains.

Il croit en Athéna, aussi. En sa Déesse de Lumière, parfaitement invisible, bien à l'abri dans le Palais du Pope. Et à cette pensée, Aiolia sourit, amer.

Encore une imposture...

Une imposture qui a coûté la vie à des frères d'armes, qu'ils soient des amis ou de parfaits inconnus. Une imposture qui a brisée la vie d'une guerrière, lui enlevant l'un des seuls êtres qu'elle aimait, tachant les doigts du Lion d'Or du sang d'un homme innocent...Tant de regrets et de sang.

Car le cadavre de Cassios hante sans fin les nuits d'Aiolia, sa voix résonnant à ses oreilles et son visage, marqué par le poids des années d'entraînements, se dessinant sous ses paupières avant même qu'il n'ait pu fermer l'œil.

Combien de fois, depuis leurs retour, ses camarades l'ont-il retrouvé abrité sous les gouttes d'eau brûlantes de la douche , encore habillé cependant, à la suite d'un cauchemars ? Combien de fois ? Une ? Dix ? Des milliers ?

Aiolia, à présent, ne les compte plus.

En général, et c'est plutôt amusant, en un sens, parce qu'à chaque fois, ses frères ont respectivement leurs propre réaction, qu'ils reproduisent encore et encore en une ronde infini, ce drôle de rituel commence tard le soir, et dure jusqu'à l'aurore, les chevaliers se succédant les uns chez les autres, en une étrange et bien silencieuse procession .

Aphrodite a pour habitude de pousser un hurlement strident, suffisamment aigu pour faire vibrer les tympans de n'importe qui et donner des migraines au plus sage des chevaliers, avant de traîner le lionceau, quant c'est lui, jusqu'à son lit, si possible en lui faisant la morale pendant une bonne demie-heure, avant de le border, telle une maman poule veillant sur son poussin. C'est sa manière à lui de faire comprendre qu'il est là, cependant.

Camus, lui, vient parfois, et est beaucoup plus calme. Le Verseau ne parle se contente de poser une main fraîche sur le le front d'Aiolia pendant quelques minutes, le regard indéchiffrable, laissant celui-ci sortir tranquillement de la douche avant de tourner les talons et de sortir en refermant, le plus silencieusement possible, la porte sur son passage.

Shura, lui, dans ces cas-là, ressemble beaucoup à son frère. Tous les deux ont l'habitude de s'asseoir à ses cotés, après avoir éteint la douche, le Sagittaire l'attirant contre lui tandis que le Capricorne se contente de rester là, à attendre, présence attentive et étrangement réconfortante, mais aux yeux éteints par ses propres cauchemars et regrets d'autrefois.

Cette tendance a se blottir contre lui, il la retrouve chez son meilleur ami, Milo. Sauf que le Scorpion a une certaine tendance à se transformer en une espèce de bouillotte croisée avec une machine à câlin géante... Bon, en un sens, c'est gênant, une espèce de ventouse collée sur la moitié du corps. Mais en même temps, c'est Milo. Et juste pour ça, même si l'autre l'étouffe à moitié, c'est plutôt réconfortant.

Dokho, lui, vient presque tout les soirs, se contentant de soupirer, paisible, avant de s' envelopper dans une de ses couvertures, s'installant contre l'une des colonnes et veillant, tels un garde attentif, une présence constante, sur le sommeil du lionceau.

Une fois, il se souvient, Shaka est venu, lui aussi. Les yeux clos, la Vierge s'est approché en silence, lui épargnant, pour une fois, l'un de ses discours sur le soutien indéfectible de Bouddha, pour venir se glisser tout contre lui, posant la tête du lion sur ses genoux et lui caressant les cheveux, comme on le ferait pour un petit enfant, après un cauchemars...Ils sont resté ainsi toute la nuit. Et de cela, Shaka n'en a jamais reparler.

Le plus bizarre, quant même, c'est Angelo : le second membre du gang des C.S.S, comme les a appelés Shion, un jour. Les cinglés sadiques du Sanctuaire...Un nom plutôt bizarre, quant on pense au fait que l'italien vient souvent lui chanter ( enfin, ça c'est un bien grand mot pour son baragouinage en italien ) des berceuses, la nuit, pour l'aider à dormir...Certes, avec la tête d'un pitbull devant un chaton faisant trop de bruit, mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte, non ? Et puis, ça ne peut pas être pire que les gémeaux...

Pour faire simple, la première fois, Kanon lui a balancé son poing en plein visage, avant de se mettre à l'insulter violemment, furieux, lui agrippant le bras avant de le flanquer sur son lit, pour lui dire que s'il bougeait encore une fois, il lui brisait la main...Plutôt froid.

Sauf que lorsqu'il est passé voir son frère pour lui raconter, il est tombé sur lui et l'ex-traitre en pleine discussion, et a découvert que la violence, la menace, ext...n'était qu'un moyen parmi tant d'autre pour tenter de le faire sortir de l'apathie qui apparemment était la sienne au moment des faits. Drôle de manière de le faire...Mais bon, c'est la psychologie version Kanon, donc ce sera sans commentaires.

Saga...Étrangement, c'est l'un de ceux qui vient le plus souvent. Pourquoi ? Disons qu'Aiolia, lorsqu'il sort de ses cauchemars et qu'il se retrouve face à l'aîné des gémeaux, a une certaine tendance à piquer une crise de nerf et à le rouer de coup jusqu'à que du sang se mette à couler, principalement du nez de l'autre...Pauvre Saga. La première fois, l'aîné est parti vomir dans les toilettes, avant de se confondre en excuses, en larmes, tandis que le Lion sanglotait comme un petit enfant contre sa poitrine. Au matin, Shion les a trouvés assoupis l'un contre l'autre, apparemment...Le Bélier aîné en sourit encore en les regardant, Aiolia le sait.

Parfois, Aldébaran ou Mu, respectivement retranchés chacun à l'autre bout du monde, lui envoie des mots de réconfort, des rêves d'autrefois, quant tout était plus simple...

Aiolia sourit, amusé...Autrefois. Autrefois, ils étaient des frères, avec le lot de chamailleries, de bêtises et de tendresse que cette affirmation implique. Puis ils se sont séparés. Avec une sacré déchirure.

Mais tandis qu'il sourit au Soleil, le Lion d'Or repense à ces pérégrinations nocturnes, ces ritournelles de nuit où chacun s'en va chez l'autre. Et il rit.

Une famille, c'est ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils sont enfin devenu, depuis l'épisode d'Hadès, les morts et la souffrance engendrée par les trahisons diverses, les mensonges et les mots tordus de chacun...Une famille.

Et cette famille, c'est l'une des rares choses en quoi il croit, aujourd'hui encore.

_Et voilà ! Verdict ? Oui, je sais, on m'a déjà dit que je les torture trop, ces pauvres petits...Non, sérieusement ? C'est bien ? Oui ou non ? _

_Angelo entrain de chanter...Je crois que j'étais bourrée au coca , quant j'ai écrit ça^^ Et je précise tout de suite, j'adore Saga ( qui pourtant s'en prend pas mal dans la tronche, dans cette histoire) _

_Pourquoi je n'y ai pas collé Shion ( enfin, presque pas)? Déjà parce qu'en général, c'est lui qui trinque quant j'écris un truc ( oui, il m'arrive de le laisser tranquille, parfois, mon mouton^^ ) et aussi parce qu'à mes yeux , il y a toujours eu une sorte de distance ( quant il n'y a pas de problèmes au Sanctuaire, sinon c'est Papa Poule^^) entre lui et les autre, Dokho exclu, du fait de son age et de sa charge._

_Bref, je vais à présent me la fermer concernant mes méthodes de torture divers et variées des personnes et vous faire part d'un problème qui est le mien : Ma meilleure amie, qui me servait, entre autre, de correctrice de fautes, a repris ses études de médecine et n'a donc plus la possibilité de reprendre mes textes...Je vais donc avoir besoin d'un béta-reader courageux. Du coup, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, que cette personne me laisse une reviews ou me contacte par MP...Aller, bisouilles les gens et à la revoyure^^_


End file.
